


Aww, Geez

by Iseasilyamused



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Meet-Cute, fic rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseasilyamused/pseuds/Iseasilyamused
Summary: Tommy Conlon has a meet-cute in a laundromat - it isn't his smoothest interaction with a lady, by far.
Kudos: 3





	Aww, Geez

**Author's Note:**

> Read the story [‘Punch Drunk' by Fabula_prima](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058496/chapters/55152061)


End file.
